Description: The PRC Computer Core provides the traditional mix of hardware, software, networking and training services in support of the Center's research mission. In addition, since the last review, the archiving facilities and functions formerly performed by the Data Archive Core have been integrated into the Computer Core. Most of these services are provided by Social Science Research Computing (SRC) and the University of Chicago, which supplies the high-speed communications infrastructure. The Core describes its basic service delivery philosophy in terms of the University of Chicago's "free market cultures," with users acting as free agents to acquire services wherever they perceive the most beneficial outcome. The SRC is also the main computing resource for the NORC Research Centers, the Social Science Division of the University of Chicago, the Harris Graduate School of Public Policy Studies, and other social science researchers. In 1997, its predecessor, the old Social Science and Public Policy Computer Center was re-constituted, renamed SRC, and focused on research agendas. SRC has estimated that the PRC accounts for approximately half of the usage of the Data Archive and one-fourth to one-half of other services.